Aran'Thalas
(157) (257) (220) (198) (39)|currency = ○ Gold ○ Silver ○ Copper}} :"Aran'Thalas was founded by Farstriders venturing outward from Quel'Thalas following the Troll War victories. It is a place of tranquility, of quiet. Rangers find home here." Aran'Thalas ("Fair Home" in Common) is an Alliance territory and fiefdom holding within the Hinterlands that can be reached on horseback from Quel'Danil Lodge. Once lorded over by the Gladesong family, upon realizing they would collapse into extinction, the lands were absorbed in ownership by the Gladesong overlords and familial progenitors: the House of Dawnsworn. Aran'Thalas is a center of the fur trade, with several trade ports namely operated by its high elf and Wildhammer denizens peppered throughout the region. It also exports wood, various herbs, vegetation, and fruits. The climate is not suitable for more tropical produce, which is valued for its rarity by the high elves. The holding does not boast a large standing force, instead reliant on the natural defense of the Hinterlands mountains and smaller trained squads. Along with its prosperous trade network facilitated by elf and dwarf, Aran'Thalas houses a dragonhawk sanctuary. Though largely the high elves were cut off from the flying beasts come the Thalassian schism, the Highvale elves have always bred their own blue variety, and one such place is Aran'Thalas. Following the burning of the World Tree, Aran'Thalas has extended welcome to the displaced Darnassian citizens. History Quel'Danil Lodge was established as a high elf outpost and the center point for which all Quel'dorei families residing in the Hinterlands communicated. These families were responsible for two important tasks: they were to establish diplomacy with other denizens of the Hinterlands and to safeguard Quel'Danil for its significance to high elf interests. The elves of Gladesong were one such family. Though smaller by comparison, they were rangers since their beginning and utilized their talents in the name of Quel'Danil's defense. Aside from the task assigned to them, their affinity for nature instilled a respect for the Wildhammer dwarves. The Gladesong elves entreated the dwarves pleasantly and peacefully, resulting in rapport and established trade accords. Though officially it is said that elves lorded over Aran'Thalas, crucial decisions were not made without the counsel of the leader of the Stormriver dwarves. Inhabitants High Elves - High elves were the first inhabitants of Aran'Thalas. Beneath the House of Gladesong were two even smaller ranger families who took up the mantle of "vassals": The elves of Rapidwing, and the elves of Dewlight. Respective guardians of the regions they lived in, they were considered 'lords' and 'ladies' in their own rights. Following the Scourge invasion, the Rapidwing elves have perished, and Dewlight is survived by one member. As with the current state of their race, the high elves have become a minority here. Smaller high elf families remain. Wildhammer Dwarves - The Wildhammer dwarves came slowly into the fold. Because the clan of Stormriver was the first family with which the Gladesong elves made peace with, they were afforded their own clout within the territory. The Stormriver dwarves slowly convinced more of their kin to take residence within the elven-populated land. The high elves did not take for granted their peaceful accord with the dwarves, and the two races flourished. Deoiridh Stormriver is considered the voice of dwarf interests within Aran'Thalas. Draenei - Draenei were lured by the tranquility of the Hinterlands, and thus some settlers began lives for themselves in Aerie Peak or Quel'Danil Lodge. A small number of them made for Aran'Thalas, where their talents for jewelcrafting furthered trade avenues for the territory. The high elves and draenei had no issue co-existing, as they quickly convinced them they were unlike their blood elf kin. Miahri, a draenei priest, is considered the voice of draenei interests. Regions Evertear Glade Evertear Glade is the seat of the Dawnsworn high elves, a smaller town established in the dense forest. It is meant to house guests of the Dawnsworn, the family retinue, and some of the fighting force of Aran'Thalas. The Dawnsworn estate, in the center of the town, is not the staple of luxury but instead akin to the type of architecture seen in Quel'Danil and various Farstrider lodges throughout Azeroth. Resources As a territory within the Hinterlands, Aran'Thalas hosts bounteous trade. Its exports are prolific, varying in resources which include different wood, ores, herbs, animal hides and meats. ORES * Golden Ore * Silver Ore * Copper Ore * Amethyst HERBS * Blindweed * Bruiseweed * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Khadgar's Whisker * Kingsblood * Liferoot * Stranglekelp * Wildvine * Wild Steembloom FRUITS * Blueberry * Peach * Apple * Pear * Plum VEGETABLES * Onion * Nettle * Rhubarb MEATS * Venison * Wolf * Turtle * Duck * Turkey * Quail * Mountain Goat FISH * Bass * Cod * Snapper * Eel * Mightfish * Catfish Faith The faith of Aran'Thalas is a peaceful coexistence between Light-worshippers and those reverent to nature. The high elves and draenei worship the Light together while some high elves and dwarves defer to more natural practices. The dwarves also offer their respects to the elements, namely the Stormriver clan, being mostly comprised of shaman. Succession Organizations Aran'Thalas does not boast a significant military force as other fiefdoms might, instead relying on the tactful employment of smaller contingents for their victories. Not all of these groups are strictly martial-focused. The priority of each is to the benefit of the Fair Home, Quel'Danil Lodge, and alliance interests within the Hinterlands. The Silver Oak Rangers The Silver Oak Rangers is a troop of 20+ trained rangers whose directive is the defense of Aran'Thalas and Quel'Danil Lodge, though they might often be deployed elsewhere. Their defense not only include humanoid denizens of Aran'Thalas, but wildlife just as well. Poachers are high on their laundry list, believing to kill for sport is an affront to life and nature. The Silver Oak Rangers also ensure the safe passage of merchants and adventurers from brigands and highwaymen. The Silver Oak Corps follows the traditional ranking system of the Farstriders, though they have been without a "Ranger-General" since the passing of the last Gladesong. Ellundil Dawnsworn is, at present, Ranger Lord of the S.O.R. With Auroryn's duties to the Silver Covenant, her uncle Ellundil Dawnsworn heads all S.O.R. operations. NOTABLE RANGERS Vex'ahlia Dawnshield is a half-elf ranger and a decorated marksman of the S.O.R. With little tolerance for poachers and thugs, her ledger was never empty. She earned the moniker: "Forest Shadow" for her tactics, vanishing after a strike as though having never been there. True to her namesake, Vex'ahlia abruptly disappeared from service and has not been seen in Aran'Thalas ever since. The Storm's Conclave Headed by Deoiridh Stormriver, the Storm's Conclave is a small assemblage of draenei and dwarf shaman who work together to appease the elements within Aran'Thalas. It is not unheard of for the group to be approached with the hope of communing with ancestral spirits. Though the high elves share no such affinity with the elements, they observe the purpose and actions of the shaman group with deep reverence. Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:High Elf Category:Aran'Thalas Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations